


Jason Brown´s little girl

by Jasonbskatesgirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonbskatesgirl/pseuds/Jasonbskatesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of the Jason's girl series starts when Jason Brown is 10 years old. He meets the girl of his dreams. The only problem is that she has autism spectrum disorder. But that's not gonna stop him from falling in love with her. Rachael Dawn Hoffman is 9 years old when she meets Jason Brown at a USA figure skater convention/conference. She falls in love with him over the course of the fanfiction. So enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Figure skater convention/conference

**Author's Note:**

> There's a USA figure skater convention/conference in Washington D.c. and two amazing figure skaters have no clue that their about to meet and fall in love. Enjoy the chapter everybody.

_It was the first annual USA figure skater convention/conf anderence. Jason Brown and his coach Kori Ade were walking into the convention center in Washington D.c. Look at all the figure skaters, Jason said as he and Kori headed to the first of many conferences. Jason quickly spotted some of his friends that are also figure skaters. Kori was now talking to another coach so Jason happily walked over to his friends. Gracie Gold smiled when she saw Jason walking towards the group. Isn't this convention/conference great Jason?! Yeah I guess so. I'm just happy to be in Washington D.c. Max Aaron Merlny Davis and Charlie White smiled at the 10 year old. I see you got a ponytail now. Yeah and I love it. On the other side of the convention center a 9 year old girl with pink and emerald green eyes had just walked into the convention center with her coach Emma Johnson. Why isn't their a figure skating convention/conference for the special olympics team?! Their trying to do something like this for the special olympics team. Well I don't wanna be with figure skaters that don't have a disabilities like me Emma. Just enjoy the convention for me Rachael. I'll try._


	2. Time to rock out, Rachael style.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachael introduces Jason to her band Beeding hearts and have a jam session to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeding Hearts is the band that I hope to start someday. I'll be playing keytar and be lead singer. And for those of you who are asking why a keytar?! Because their awesome.

Alright girls let's rock this place. Meanwhile in a hotel room not far away from the band. Jason wake up, it's day three of the figure skater convention/conference. Do you have to be a morning person Max?! Yes because it's the best time of the day. Meanwhile the band Bleeding Hearts was rocking out and having fun. A crowd of figure skaters had came in to watch the band practice. Live in the moment casue you own it live in the moment cause you own it live in the moment cause you own it baby. The crowd of figure skaters got up and clapped happily for the band. You guys rock. Thank you thank you, we hope to be famous someday. Jason smiled at Rachael as she did a hair flip. After the crowd of figure skaters left, Jason walked up to Rachael and smiled at her happily. You were great Rachael, he said making Rachael blush. Thanks Jason. What was the name of that song?! It's called Live In The Moment. Wann meet the band?! Sure. This is Sarah, she plays drums. This is Mia she plays guitar. This is my best friend Hailey she is the back up vocalist. And I play keytar as you can see. After Jason left the band started teasing me about the way I blushed when Jason how great she was. Your in love with Jason aren't you Rachael! I am not, I said as I thought about how sweet Jason was to me. Leave her alone, if she's not in love with Jason that's fine. Only one problem with what Hailey said, it was true that Rachael was falling in love with Jason but was denying it to protect herself. 


	3. Coaching rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that Kori Ade and Emma Johnson do know each other and are coaching rivals. What happens when Kori and Emma decide to have Rachael and Jason battle it out on the ice rink. To see who is the better coach Find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from the fact that Jason Brown and Joshua Farris are skating rivals. But now it's the coaches that are rivals and Rachael and Jason happen to be right in the middle of their war.

_Well look who decided to come to the figure skater convention/conference! Oh well that's something I've never heard before. You never liked the fact that I'm the better coach then you. Maybe we should settle this by having our skaters battle it out on the ice rink then. Kori who is this?! My coach rival Emma Johnson. Jason?! Rachael?! Oh looks like those to have meant. Keep him away from Rachael, she doesn't need to be falling in love with a boy like that. And you keep her away from Jason, he doesn't need to be in love with a girl like Rachael either. Jason looked at Rachael as tears fell from her eyes as Emma dragged her away from the ice rink and Jason. Come on Jason we have to prove that I'm the better coach and not Emma. Why do you have to put me and Jason in the middle of your war with Kori, Rachael asks as the tears continue to fall from her eyes. Because I have to be better than she is. So let's make sure that you win this battle for me. And crush Jason to a pulp. So let's start crushing him with your foot lose routing. All right Jason, let's crush Rachael and Emma once and for all. Jason nodded sadly. He didn't wanna hurt Rachael, but Kori was forcing him to. Rachael nodded sadly. She didn't wanna hurt Jason but Emma was forcing her to. Both skaters felt like they had become Romeo and Juliet right now._


	4. Romeo and Juliet aka Rachael and Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rachael and Jason are forced to skate against each other. It's up to them to show Emma and Kori how much love they have for each other, but will in be enough to stop the skate battle from happening. Find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna spice things up in this chapter so enjoy.

Rachael's best friend Hailey was now the messenger between Rachael and Jason.  Here, Jason..Thanks Hailey. Jason smiled when he got the note from Rachael. Jason meet me at noon at the glass door at the hotel. Jason wrote back. I'll be their. Hope this rivalry between Emma and Kori ends soon. Rachael its for you. Thanks Hailey. Rachael happily read the note that Jason wrote back. I'll meet you their. Hope this rivalry between Emma and Kori ends soon. It was noon and Rachael was waiting for Jason to show up. Rachael their he is. Jason, Rachael said running into his arms. The ice rink battle is the day before the convention/conference ends and I didn't wanna hurt you. Me neither Rachael. What should we do now?! We're just gonna have to do what our coaches want us to do Jason.


	5. A ice rink battle and a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is on but Rachael and Jason have a plan to make Emma and Kori see how much love they have for each other. Then there's the dance that ends the convention/conference and Rachael and Jason are heating things up on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the maybe five part series enjoy the chapter.

The battle was on but Rachael and Jason had a plan. Jason took her hand and smiled. Rachael and I will not be skating against each other because of the love we have for each other. So Emma Kori, end this rivalry for our sake. Well Kori, if Rachael and Jason are happy then I guess this rivalry is over. Truths. Truths. We did it Jason,Rachael said happily kissing his cheek. The dance floor was packed with skaters. But Rachael and Jason were having fun dancing with friends and enjoying what time they had left. Jason looked amazing and so did Rachael. The D.J. announced that this was the last song. Pull that special girl close that don't let her go. Yeah, that was how Jason Brown felt about Rachael Hoffman the girl of his dreams. The morning after the dance. Rachael I want you to have this. Jason had given her a beautiful pink heart and kissed her cheek good bye as she boarded the plane back to Portland Oregon. 

 

 

the end of the first part of Jason's little girl. Part two is on the way 


End file.
